


see the day dissolve into the morrow

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Nightmares, Slight Canon Divergence, post traumatic stress disorder & depression (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Unalaq spoke of lost traditions, broken connections, and an imbalance concerning the Spirits.Speaking of spirits—





	see the day dissolve into the morrow

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any typos
> 
> title from [wood by second person](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lbAZfNOh18)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Unalaq spoke of lost traditions, broken connections, and an imbalance concerning the Spirits.

Speaking of spirits—well, actually, speaking of _ghosts_ —

Being back home is gulping down mouthfuls of clean, glacier air; seeing her people, her parents, again is like waking up from a long, hard dream.

Except—

The night after that dark spirit attacked, she wakes up with the full moon looking down on her as she swallows a frustrated noise. Beside her, Asami stirs, blinks in the dim light of their tent, and squints.

“Korra?”

The Avatar scrubs at her eyes.

Amon is gone. Hopefully out of the dealings of the world, permanently, but she can’t help feeling like there’s a ghost clinging to the inside of her when she wakes from a nightmare—one that she _lived_ , however briefly—where she couldn’t bend.

If it is not Amon’s ghost, then it’s the memory of feeling the light go out of her that haunts her. She—

“Korra.” Asami moves closer. “Korra, it’s okay. I…you had another dream, right?”

Korra nods numbly.

Asami sighs. “Come here,” she says, and fits her arm around Korra’s shoulders as the two lean into the other’s touch. “You’re all right,” Asami murmurs as Korra’s eyelids begin to droop again. “That’s never going to happen again.”

That sliver of a ghost inside the Avatar bristles at that, but it feels true. In her gut, the Korra, despite her recurring anxieties, knows that Asami speaks the truth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
